Jeannette's Legal Drug Drabbles and Shorts
by Von-Questenberg
Summary: A collection of my drabbles and short oneshots based on Legal Drug. Varying ratings.
1. Kakei

_This is a series of LD drabbles, one for each main character eventually._

* * *

Kakei

Kakei was rarely surprised. That was the price he paid for his powers.

When he was eleven, he had a vision of his future at Green Drug Pharmacy, so he had never considered any other path except pharmacology.

At thirteen, he had a vision of his future lover, so he had never bothered to fall in love with anyone else.

Some would have been embittered by this lack of choice, but not Kakei. He saw no reason to waste energy being frustrated with the inevitable.

Besides, he could not have chosen a better future than the one he had.


	2. Rikuo

_This is a slight re-edit of the original._

* * *

Rikuo

Rikuo Himura. Equal parts love of Kazahaya Kudo's life and bane of his existence. The one person he could always count on to piss him off and save his ass, to comfort him and to smack some sense into him, to tear him down and build him back up, to torture him ruthlessly and love him endlessly.

Their relationship was a series of cliché contradictions and contradictory clichés, one after another.

Kazahaya loved it.

After all, what was life without contradictions? And what were clichés but truths so well-known that they were universally acknowledged?

And what was life without Rikuo?

Damn boring.


	3. Saiga

Saiga

Saiga is a very physical person. Physically aggressive, physically affectionate, physically dominant. He spends so much time in the spiritual plane that he purposely revels in the feelings of the physical world.

His devotion to Kakei is complete, as is Kakei's to him. Their mutual love and trust is the one thing about them that is innocent and beyond reproach.

Not long after they met, Kakei told Saiga of their destiny, of the Green Drugstore and the two boys. To Kakei's amusement and bemusement, Saiga had found it fascinating. Who wouldn't want to be surrogate fathers to such interesting boys?

* * *

_Okay, long footnote. I absolutely love these two. They are part of a long line of a great tradition of Clamp characters that, while being extremely manipulative, sadistic, and generally creepy, serve as guides/surrogate parents to the main characters in the series, such as Eriol (from CCS), Clow Reed (from CCS and Tsubasa) and Yûko (from XXXHOLiC), and are only manipulative for the good of those that they're 'helping'- the fact that they happen to amuse themselves a bit along the way is only 'coincidental,' of course…_

_I wanted to delve a bit farther into their relationship, but I didn't have the time to do it in 100 words (a drabble is supposed to be only 100 words, after all)… perhaps later I'll write another version of the fic without the limit, going into the other aspects that I wanted to go into. Or maybe I'll write a bit of an essay… I do that sometimes… Oh, yeah, about the 'physical plane' bit… I'm thinking that Saiga's numerous naps might possibly be some type of trance… Either that, or his-as-yet-unknown power takes a lot of energy out of him, forcing him to nap a lot. I decided to go with the trance bit in this fic, because I liked how it fit in the beginning._


	4. Kakei and Saiga

_A/N: Several people asked me to write a longer Kakei/Saiga fic, after my two drabbles about them. Well, here goes._

* * *

Kakei and Saiga

When Saiga and Kakei first met, Kakei had simply smiled at him. That smile- that teasing smirk, stating quite clearly that Kakei had the upper hand, that Kakei knew. Knew what, Saiga hadn't been quite sure. But that was why he was drawn in. It was unbelievably enjoyable to have his buttons pushed by the beautiful tease. Many people were scared of him, due to his pure size and strength. Kakei wasn't. Kakei would tease back when taunted. It was perfect.

Even today, they still tease each other.

Saiga had long ago come to terms with his preferences, so he had no problems deciding quickly that Kakei was 'the one.' To his delight, he found that Kakei had been thinking along the same lines. Of course, as he soon discovered, the man had been having visions of them together for years, so Kakei's conviction was hardly surprising. It had taken only a matter of a few months for them to move in together, creating quite the family scandal in some quarters, not because of the fact that both were men (very few people in the family cared about that), but because the marriage (everyone close to them considered them married) had been entered into so quickly. What was the point, though, of waiting? Both knew exactly what they wanted and what would happen.

Some would have been frightened or disturbed by the idea that their lover/husband/partner had known before they even met that they would be together, but Saiga was not. Some things were destined, and there were far worse destinies that to be bound to Kakei. The challenge of destiny was to take the framework it handed you and, by your own choices, make the best of your life. And Saiga planned on doing just that. He loved challenges.

Kakei told Saiga of their destiny, of the Green Drugstore and the two boys. To Kakei's amusement and bemusement, Saiga was excited by the prospect. He'd always wanted kids, and who wouldn't want to be surrogate fathers to such interesting boys? And it would be so much fun to alternately torture and push the two boys together, or both at the same time.

Saiga found it fascinating to watch his lover's predictions come true. It gave him a sense of pride in his lover that Kakei was so powerful.

He towered physically over Kakei, but he knew that Kakei was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. They were partners, complementing each other perfectly. They protected and helped each other, using their strengths to compensate for the other's weakness.

While Kakei's plans always started with the desire to help, he sometimes let himself run away with the plans that he made. But Saiga was always there to make sure he kept his heart, that his manipulative tendencies didn't turn to true cruelty.

Kakei, in turn, made sure that Saiga didn't use his sense of humor to hide.

Neither ever felt any need to hide or explain their relationship. It was nothing to be ashamed of.

Half of Saiga's family had 'powers,' so they weren't disturbed by Kakei's abilities. Most had long ago come to the conclusion that Kakei was the perfect match for Saiga, that his personality was exactly what Saiga needed.

Kakei's family never questioned his choice, knowing he had his own reasons for it, and trusting that Kakei had chosen the right path.


	5. Snow and Memories

_A.N.: This is a response to a challenge on the legalscribbles lj group. This is angsty and most likely pretentious. You have been warned._

* * *

Snow and Memories

Rikuo does not like the snow.

Many people consider the snow romantic. They think of the wetness, the soft touch and slight sting. They think of happy couples strolling through snow-covered paths together. They think of the beauty of it, the softening of harsh edges.

Rikuo is not romantic, and never has been.

When he sees the snow, all he sees is the coldness and the possibility of pain and death by slow freezing.

He thinks of loneliness and isolation- the experiences forced on him by Tsukiko.

He thinks of Kazahaya freezing, and how much that scares him.

Some like the snow because it is beautiful. Whether it is beautiful or not, Rikuo does not care. Because the snow is cold. And cold is cold.

Kazahaya does not like the snow either.

When he sees the snow, he thinks of that winter he almost died, when his life almost ended but yet he was allowed to begin truly living for the first time since leaving his sister. Perhaps for the first time ever.

He thinks of Kei and playing in the snow, of his sister using her powers to light wet wood simply because she could, because she was 'fire,' just as her name declared. He thinks of Kei's always cold body, cold because of her power to draw fire from anything.

Cold is cold.

But snow is not just snow.


	6. Kazahaya

_Yet another drabble. Read and review, please._

* * *

Kazahaya

Kazahaya doesn't mean to act or look feminine. It just happens, and it drives him insane.

It's not that he considers being feminine 'bad:' he just doesn't want to be like his sister, as much as he loved her. Living with Kei as his only friend and playmate for so many years made him desperate to hold onto something to keep them separate, to keep him from being consumed by Kei's quiet, obsessive intensity.

Now he insists on being insulted by the comparisons to separate himself from Rikuo. He can't afford to get too close. And Rikuo's an asshole, anyways.


	7. Kei

_Another drabble from yours truly.

* * *

_

Kei

Kei had always known she was going to lose her brother. Every nerve in her body screamed it.

Perhaps it was a trace of precognition she'd inherited along with her affinity for fire. (It was said that their grandmother had been a powerful precognitive.)

Perhaps it was destiny warning her.

Perhaps it was simple paranoia.

Perhaps it was a self-fulfilling prophecy. (Prophecies generally are.)

No matter what it was, the result was the same.

Her guilt at being the reason Kazahaya left only fueled her rage at his breaking of the promise that she should have never made him make.


	8. Video Game

_Another response to a challenge on the legalscribbles lj group, Challenge #3: Video Game_

* * *

"What the hell?"

Kazahaya blinked, and looked again at the computer screen in Kakei's office. Somebody had apparently been playing a video game called 'The Sims.' Considering that the main character seemed to be named 'Saiga,' it seemed rather obvious who had been playing.

The seventeen-year-old quickly glanced around. Kakei and Saiga were gone, Rikuo was watching the store, and there were no customers. Kazahaya decided he could sit and examine the game a bit more without feeling guilty.

'Saiga' seemed to be married to a man… named 'Kakei.' Well, Kazahaya darkly mused, that certainly cleared up what little ambiguity there was surrounding the exact nature of Kakei and Saiga's relationship.

Kazahaya suddenly froze.

No. No. Absolutely not.

'Saiga' and 'Kakei' seemed to have a son called 'Rikuo.'

And 'Rikuo' was engaged to the boy next door. 'Kazahaya.'

Rikuo eventually came looking for him. Seeing Kazahaya appalled and entranced by the video game, Rikuo leaned over his shoulder as the wedding reception for 'Kazahaya' and 'Rikuo' began.

* * *


	9. Chinese New Year

_My response to Challenge #5: Chinese New Year on the legalscribbles lj group. _

* * *

A little known fact about Saiga was that he loved holidays. He fully celebrated every one he could, from Valentine's Day to Golden Week (1). And therefore, Kazahaya was not particularly surprised to find that Saiga planned on celebrating the Chinese New Year, even though they had already celebrated Shōgatsu (2).

Not that Kazahaya was complaining. Free money was not something to be turned down, and Kakei and Saiga had given him one of the traditional red envelopes containing about 4,000 yen (3). Kazahaya had thanked them profusely, praying that there wasn't a catch.

And the traditional Chinese food that Saiga had cooked was also a major benefit. It wasn't everyday that Kakei and Saiga actually fed them; usually Rikuo and he had to buy their own food. The yusheng and jiaozi were delicious, as was the niangao (4). Kazahaya privately added 'cooking' to the list of housewifely skills Saiga possessed. And somehow or another, they managed to get through an entire meal without Kazahaya threatening Rikuo.

After dinner, Kakei had pulled out the mahjong board, swearing up and down that playing mahjong was a traditional part of the celebration. Kazahaya had been torn between risking Kakei's 'punishment' by refusing to play and risking (and almost certainly losing) the money that he'd just received. Rikuo had rolled his eyes and wondered whether it were worth saving Kazahaya or not. He had decided it was. After all, it was New Year's. He could do a good deed or two. Or maybe just one.

He grabbed Kazahaya and pulled him out the door, saying that they had planned last night to go see a movie, not knowing that Saiga and Kakei were planning on a celebration tonight. And it would be an extremely bad omen for their relationship to have to break their first date. Kakei had calmly agreed, as Saiga roared and Kazahaya sputtered.

* * *

Footnotes

(1)Golden Week- the week of April 29-May 5, which contains four major national holidays of Japan.

(2)Shōgatsu- Japanese New Year; the Japanese used to go by the Chinese calendar, but now celebrate New Year according to the Western calendar.

(3)4,000 yen- about $40; in both Chinese and Japanese tradition, red envelopes containing money are given as gifts on New Year. Note: married couples traditionally give the red envelopes together. ;-)

(4)Yusheng, jiaozi, niangao- food traditionally eaten at Chinese New Year. Yusheng is a salad of raw fish and shredded vegetables; jiaozi are dumplings (they are somewhat different than their Japanese equivalents); niangao is a sticky sweet cake


End file.
